


We Were Perfect

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking to Forget, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: While drinking, Max reflects on all the good and the bad of his relationship with Carlos...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr edit: http://damsindistress.tumblr.com/image/155883748252

With a heavy sigh, Max lifted the bottle to his lips. The glass was cool against his fingertips, damp with a layer of sticky condensation. He let the amber liquid spill into his mouth, coating his tongue with a bitter taste. It burned at his throat and warmed his chest. But Max didn’t care. Tonight, Max was drinking to forget.

\-----

Dragging his tongue over the exposed skin before him, Max sucked gently at the sensitive spot on Carlos’ neck. He felt the other man’s head fall back against the pillow and heard the strangled moan that escaped his parted lips. As he pulled back, he watched the pale skin darken in colour until a red bruise protruded proudly. Max smiled wickedly as he lunged forwards, this time pressing his lips to Carlos’. It was hungry, messy. They moved too quickly and too desperately but neither man minded. It was a moment of passion. Max took Carlos’ bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently. With a moan, Carlos parted his lips and Max took the opportunity to slip his tongue past, exploring each corner and every curve of his mouth. He could still taste the coffee Carlos had drunk.

He could feel Carlos’ chest rising and falling erratically beneath his, hear his heart pounding quickly, see the lust in his half-lidded eyes. 

This was bliss.  
This was euphoria.  
Max had never been happier.

\------

Everything had been easier with Carlos by his side, everything had been better. The time spent as teammates, racing alongside each other had been the best days of his life. They were best friends and lovers, spending every minute possible wrapped in each other’s arms. Lying late at night, Max missed the warmth of another body, the safety Carlos’ arms brought. It was lying alone in a bed built for two that brought the overwhelming loneliness. Max almost feared going to sleep at night now.

Max took another swig of his drink, wincing at the taste. He remembered the late nights spent in Carlos’ hotel room, working away the tension and stress of every race day or every press event. Max had always longed for the evenings when he could run his hands over Carlos’ body, through his hair, taste his lips. It was hard in the public’s eye to keep their hands away from each other, reverting instead to longing glances when the other wasn’t looking. Oh how Max missed those days… He drank from the bottle, letting the liquid begin to swirl the four walls around him.

\------  
Max squinted into the dimly lit hallway, checking his surroundings. Once sure no-one was around, he lifted his hand and gently knocked against the wooden door. For a moment, Max was left alone in the silent corridor, picking at the hem of his hoodie as he waited with nervous anticipation. The door finally swung open to reveal Carlos barechested and damp, a fluffy white towel slung low around his waist. The corners of Max’s mouth tugged up in a slow smile,

“Hey…” He murmured softly, using his tongue to wet his lips.

Carlos smirked, “About time, I nearly got bored of waiting for you…” He teased, gesturing towards his towel. He stepped forwards, taking the cords of Max’s hoodie between his fingers and gently pulling him into the room, “Come on then…” 

Max listened. He step forwards, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ torso, not caring about the damp patch spreading across the front of his hoodie. Behind him, he kicked the door closed before pressing his lips to Carlos’ like he’d longed to all day.

\------  
Max wobbled on his chair as he reached towards his drink on the bar. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting on the stool, resting his arms against the slightly sticky wood. He hadn’t spoken to anyone since arriving, he had simply been drowning his sorrows. He had come out for one reason and one reason only: to forget. And he knew he was on the right path. He lifted the bottle to his lips and swallowed.

\--------

When Max arrived in the Hospitality Suite, he couldn’t help the small smirk spreading across his cheeks. There, sitting at a table by himself was Carlos nursing what Max knew to be a very strong, black coffee. Max could see the purplish shadows swooping under his eyes, the effect of very little sleep the previous night. And Max knew exactly why...

Max took a bowl of cereal from the counter and sat down in the seat next to Carlos, dipping his hand beneath the table to brush his fingertips against Carlos’ leg. The other man turned to look at Max, smiling softly. Max watched as a warm blush crept over Carlos’ cheek, colouring them red. He gently squeezed Carlos’ thigh, chuckling slightly as the Spaniard jumped slightly at his touch. 

Max couldn’t wait for a repeat performance that evening… It was the only thing getting him through the long day of media commitments...

\-------

By this point, the world through Max’s eyes had blurred. But he wasn’t ready to stop. Not yet at least. He picked up the new bottle and took a sip. There was still something he wanted to forget, the day everything changed. He knew alcohol wasn’t a permanent solution but he knew it would give him just a little temporary relief from the ache in his heart. And that was all he needed tonight.

\----  
Race suit tied around his waist, sticky with rosewater, Max headed back to the hotel. It was late, the sun beginning to set as orange shadows were cast over the track. Team debrief and celebrations had gone on for longer than Max had expected and now, with the cool metal of his winner’s trophy in hand he was walking back to celebrate in the only way he wanted. Before the race begun, Carlos had messaged Max the number of his hotel room, just like old times.

Max knocked on the wooden door, waiting as he had done just months before. It took a while before it opened and Max was facing Carlos. The Spaniard, dressed in a thin t-shirt and boxer shorts stood blinking blearily, an unhappy scowl residing on his face.

“Max.” He muttered, the annoyance evident in his voice, “What are you doing?”

“You said to come…” Max answered, running his fingers through his hair in confusion, he was sure this is what Carlos had asked from him. So why was he not being let in?

Carlos sighed, “That was hours ago Max. It’s late and I have to be up early for my flight tomorrow.” 

And with that, Carlos shut the door on Max and their relationship. It was as Max slid down the wall to pull his knees to his chest that the tears began to fall. He knew this day would come, he had been watching the two of them drift apart for a while now. Ever since he’d been promoted to Red Bull, Max’s evenings and weekends had been committed to his new team. He had been so busy working that there had barely been any time to spend together. They no longer had the team events, the race days, even the meet-and-greets. They had no longer had time together. They had nothing. 

\-----

Max lifted the bottle to his lips, his tongue desperately seeking the last few drops that spilled into his mouth. He shook the glass, getting everything from the bottle before slamming it down against the bar. He knew it was a bad idea, even through the cloud of alcohol. But Max took his phone from his pocket and dialled the number he knew off by heart. The phone began to ring, sounding a few times before a very familiar and very tired sounding voice answered,

“Max?” Carlos asked, his voice thick with sleep, “It’s late, are you alright?”

Max shook his head, not realising that Carlos wouldn’t be able to see. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on the sensitive skin in an attempt to stop the tears forming in his eyes. As a few fell down his cheek, he used the pad of thumb to carelessly brush them away.

“Max?” Carlos tried again, the concern evident in his voice.

“You and me Carlos.” Max slurred, cradling his phone to his ear, “You and me, we were perfect…”


End file.
